powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 46: The Showdown Clash
is the forty-sixth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is the second part of Shinkenger's five-part endgame. Synopsis With no other purpose left, Takeru begins his climactic showdown with Juzo, while Hikoma tries to find him to remind him of the bonds he still possesses. Plot As Takeru fights Juzo now that he has no more purpose in life as a stand in for Kaoru, Genta tells Jii as they attempt to find Takeru. Though the vassals offer to help, Jii apologizes for deceiving them and explains to an annoyed Tanba that he will see Takeru as his Lord. Jii finds him as he watches Shinken Red fighting Juzo and attempts to intervene. On the Rokumon Junk, Shitari risks his own life to empower Oborojime in order to increase the human suffering to speed up Dokoku's reawakening. Alerted to his presence, the Shinkengers arrive as Shinken Gold is overpowered by Oborojime. After managing to slay him with the Super Mougyu Bazooka, as Genta looks on in frustration, the Shinkengers use Tenku-Shinkenoh to destroy the powered-up Oborojime. However, the Ayakashi is revived into a more powerful form and Samuraihaoh is formed to battle it. Elsewhere, Jii explains to Takeru that while he raised him to be the kagemusha, he refuses to break his word to Takeru's father that he would look after his son. By then, Juzo arrives as Takeru resumes the fight against Jii's pleas. After the Shinkengers finally manage to destroy Oborojime, the vassals learn from Genta and Jii about Takeru's duel against Juzo. As the others run off, with a confused Ryunosuke remaining behind, Shinken Red and Juzo's duel reaches its climax. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Takeru's father: *Takeru Shiba(Child): Secret Disks *Shinken Red - N/A *Princess Shinken Red - Super, Saishuu Ougi, Chou Samurai Gattai, Zen Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - YonJyuu no Tachi), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - YonJyuu no Tachi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - YonJyuu no Tachi), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - YonJyuu no Tachi), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 6.1% *'Key Title Kanji': 激 (Violence; also the first kanji in the word "Gekitotsu", or "clash") Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-49: Act 46: The Showdown Clash, Act 47: Bonds, Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle and Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi